A typical automotive vehicle includes a vehicle body defining a passenger compartment. Doors are selectively movable between open and closed positions to permit access (ingress and egress) to the passenger compartment and obstruct access to the passenger compartment, respectively, as understood by those skilled in the art. A latch is typically employed to maintain a door in its closed position. To open a door, a vehicle user must pull on a door handle to release the latch and manually move the door to the open position.